


【最终幻想XIV】胜利之躯BODY OF VICTORY

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 最终幻想XIV背景同人。原创人物。跑团人物卡衍生。姓名：伊利亚斯·安瑟种族：人类阵营：混乱中立信仰：沙利亚克国家：利姆萨罗敏撒年龄：26（三年后29）性别：男语言：通用语职业：外科医生身高：172体重：55KG肤色：白发色：金瞳色：灰蓝背景故事：世代服务于乌尔达哈上层阶级的炼金术世家第四子，在颇为优渥的环境下成长，却缺乏上流阶层的骄傲与矜持，继承家业和受宠都轮不到他因此也便成长的漫无限制，对于在规则外制造和“不慎”散播的不适宜的实验药品而制造的麻烦毫无羞愧和反省。少年时代到利姆萨罗敏撒求学后便留在海都定居，拖乍看起来还算不错的性格和长相的福，适应环境还算得心应手，做起了不入流的密医，终于收到了已经是家主的长兄的永久驱逐令。经手的死人比活人多。不知为何随身携带大量糖果，拎起来抖一抖大概能掉落一大堆。





	【最终幻想XIV】胜利之躯BODY OF VICTORY

Part 1  
“我第一次来到伊修加德，是为一个叫伊森的男孩的委托。”金发的人类说，“他爱上了一个高门贵族的女孩，想要一味药来假死骗过那个家族的追捕，而后两个人远走高飞另觅家园。”  
“那然后呢？”  
“死了。挂在云雾街外的绞刑架上有七八天吧，才被新判罪的异端者替下来。那是第七星历四年的事。”  
“啊啊，”精灵笑了，“我好像听过这件事，那时候我在白云崖那边轮值，迪兰达尔家的骑兵都在谈论那件事。可我听说，他盗窃菲尔勒尔家的家传珠宝才被抓住绞死。”  
“对，菲尔勒尔。那女孩叫琶德莉。”炼金术师点点头，“因为一切都是伊森的妄想，两情相悦也好，远走高飞也罢。他劫持了那个女孩，强奸她，殴打她，逼她就范。为了安全将她带出伊修加德，他辗转找我买了药。不过最终他还是没有逃过报应。女孩被带回了家里……”  
“她很快嫁了人。德·巴尔塔萨，我相信是这个名字，不是什么著名的贵族家庭，但最小的儿子成了龙骑士。”  
“……死于镇压叛乱。”  
“如果你想这么说的话……对我而言，是死于屠杀。”  
精灵缓缓站起身，掸了掸膝头黏着的积雪。他的长发被随意地挽成一束垂在脑后，几缕刘海垂下来，在雪原反映的清光里蒙上一层灰白。“这是你在这里的理由么？”他垂着眼，在他身旁，叛乱纪念碑上白雪层叠，早先有人留下的百合花怏怏的露出几片花瓣，大半已经腐坏发皱。  
“不。”人类出乎意料地耸耸肩，“我来这里因为有人约好了要在这里见面，不过看这个情形多半是不会出现了。”  
“因为我打搅了你们的幽会？”精灵扮了个鬼脸，“三千幽灵来助兴，真是好品味。”  
“留点口德，先生。”人类飞快地回答，“搞不好正有人想让你偿命呢。”  
精灵若有所思地打量着他。  
“我认得你。”他突然宣布，“那个时候，救了艾默里克大人的冒险者。”  
“伊利亚斯·安瑟。不知名的先生，如果你稍微把心思从那位议长大人身上挪开一点，可能会意识到这不是我第一次自我介绍。”  
他本以为精灵会牙尖嘴利的反驳，一如当日，他轻松地把所有人耍得团团转，将半个龙骑士团推入绝境，而他只顾着笑嘻嘻地擦拭着袍裾上丁点儿的血迹。他记得这精灵无所顾忌的眼神，他有双碧绿如翠石的瞳孔，里面花光溢彩，透明得不太真实。那种回忆让他的沉默多了些分量，伊利亚斯不自在地耸耸肩，转开了视线。  
精灵脚边的那只花开得正盛，连一点雪都没沾上。  
“你们还记得我啊。”精灵轻柔地说。  
“想到就算我们什么都不做你们也不会让议长失败，感觉好多了。”  
精灵咯咯地笑起来。“他啊，”他怀念地说，“我那时候在白云崖，他也是。是个不可多得的好人呢。”  
伊利亚斯叹了口气，“我原来也这么觉得。”他对着自己的双手呵气，蒸腾的白雾飞快地淹没了他的视线。“外面太冷了，我要走了。”  
精灵终于抬起头，在炼金术师模糊的视线里，他的瞳孔又深又亮。“谢谢你的故事。”他挑起嘴角，“另外，爱思勒维尔·德·奇里奥瓦。”  
“我欠你一个自我介绍。”

Part 2  
“奇里奥瓦家？为什么问这个？”  
卓尔托着下颌，懒洋洋地打量着金发的炼金术士。他坐在两摞旧书上，悠闲地翘着脚，人类注意到被他的靴子压在下面的手抄本，羊皮纸的来历最少可以追溯到上个星历中期，不禁感到一丝肉痛。  
“我只是有点好奇。我从来没听过这家人。”术士托了托滑到鼻尖的眼镜，那副镜片又厚又圆，总是没法好好地呆在它应该在的位置，“要了解旧贵族的事，没有比这里更好的地方了……”  
他四下打量了一下，图书室是一座旧塔楼改造而成，弧形的旋转楼梯沿着墙壁旋转上升。伊利亚斯还记得第一次走进这里的时候，那种独属于这个被风雪吞没的国家的整洁与秩序之美让他立马就爱上了这个地方，恨不得长在金色和蓝色的羊毛地毯上，融化在胡桃木桌椅之间。  
如今桌椅和地毯被完全淹没了，从门口到窗台，半人高的书卷堆得满满当当。从叛乱贵族被逮捕下狱、家族宅邸被查抄罚没以来，博物馆就在忙于回首那些被议会认为毫无价值、不值得花费人力物力保管的零碎文本，时至今日数量已经远远超过所有人的预期，伊利亚斯毫不怀疑就博物馆目前的人手，再过一百年也没法把眼前的这堆东西整理入库。  
如果是以前，那位伯爵恐怕早就向议长抗议骑士团粗暴的行动方式了。炼金术士心不在焉地想。但他连伯爵都不是了。他随后意识到。  
一切都变了。  
“埃德蒙先生在楼上，你上去找他，如果能推他到阳台上晒晒太阳，德拉萨尔会感激你的。”  
卓尔却还是老样子，他站直了才将将及得上人类的鼻尖，向上抬起的红眼睛闪烁着冷光，几乎看得出嘲弄的味道。他贴得太近，近到伊利亚斯嗅到他身上发潮的旧纸和灰尘的味道，人类不自在地向后退了一步，一摞书随着他的动作摇晃着倒下去，引发了更多的坍塌。  
尘土扬起来，在深红金黄的暮光里闪闪发亮。  
卓尔轻轻笑了。“你不想见他？”  
“他会希望看到我么？”人类叹了口气，“帮帮忙？”  
黝黑的小个子从鼻孔里哼了一声，“算你好运。”  
他熟练地爬上阶梯，“前两天有个人拿来一些信件，说是奇里奥瓦子爵与大主教手下的书记官之间的秘信，想要换赏钱。信件的时间大概在在第七星历四年，子爵的儿子叛逃离开了伊修加德，为了保住家族的地位，奇里奥瓦子爵向书记官行贿，请他代为传递几件重要的宝物给大主教，以改变'可能存在'的判决结果——你明白我的意思。这是回信。”  
他自高处探出头，向人类展示手中的硬皮书，弗雷涅·基根的《红叶战争史研究》，很普通的版本，和伊利亚斯留在乌尔达哈的那本别无二致。书本的页隙里露出几张薄薄的纸片来。  
“他从子爵的书房里偷出来的。导师们认为这很好地佐证了正教内部的贪腐状况，以及不公正的审判。”  
他把书从上往下丢，伊利亚斯吓了一跳，抱着头避开径直落下的书本。“真要命。”他抱怨，看着信封滚落出来，蜡封已经被撬下来，只留下一点暗淡的污迹粘在上面，“我可以借走么？”  
“你得还回来，他们付了钱。”  
人类有点哭笑不得，“我不要。”  
卓尔对他眨眨眼。“至于那个卖书人，”他说，“我搞到了地址。”

Part 3  
“子爵阁下发了疯。”男人对伊利亚斯说，“他在四处架上弩，试图阻止神殿骑士团的骑兵。  
“那些来抓人的骑兵。”  
炼金术士接过他递过来的水杯。这杯子有些破旧，杯口掉了瓷，鱼尾纹的漂亮把手缺了个角，但贝母镶嵌的螺纹闪亮依旧。他禁不住瞥了对方一眼，男人不安地搓了搓手，“我捡回来的。”他小声解释，“一套四只茶杯，是小少爷周岁时夫人让人定制的，糖罐在查抄时候摔碎了，剩下的没人要……”他垂下眼，声音渐渐低了下来，不安让他禁不住又瞄了面前的人类两眼。  
人类的青年有张温顺宽柔的小脸，脸颊的线条柔软光滑，那副黑色边框的大眼镜更增加了这种感觉。他裹在厚重、衬棉的黑袍子里，像个还没有毕业的学生仔，鼻尖上带着一点冻过的红。  
“我看过那些信了，先生。”他友好地解释，这话在他敲门时就说过了，那些信纸正揣在棉袍胸口的暗袋里，如果有必要他会展示出来。  
“是博物馆让你来的，对么？”  
“我在做一些研究。”人类委婉地说，“我想了解更多一点。奇里奥瓦家，如果我没搞错的话，在正教时代已经相当没落了，是这样么？”  
“相当没落。”男人低笑，“年轻的先生，您这是客气的说法。奇里奥瓦家在星历四年已经身败名裂。每个人都不好过，我听到老爷和夫人争执，互相指责对方没有承担起家庭的责任；至于佣人们，一半吓得立刻辞了职，到星历五年厨娘已经没了助手，而后她也被解雇了，连带她那个车夫的丈夫。因为陆行鸟车也没了，一个新发达的资本家买了那辆车，现在偶尔在宝杖大街上还能看到。”  
术士兴致勃勃地瞪大了眼，他的瞳孔接近天蓝，在镜片下闪着光，“这还真是……”  
“悲凉。是的，先生。”男人垂下眼，“虽然那时候我已经离开奇里奥瓦家有段日子，还是感到惋惜，他们是些好人，老爷，夫人，还有两位少爷……”  
“爱菲勒维尔，对么？我相信其中一个叫这个名字？”  
男人顿了顿，“小少爷是个天使一样漂亮的孩子，让这样的孩子上战场，说实话我都心疼。可在那个时候……大少爷又意外身亡，也没得选。”  
“而他逃走了？”  
“他们相信小少爷已经死在当时的暴风雪中。原本我们也是这么认为的，子爵阁下甚至下定决心从自己的堂叔那里过继了一位新继承人。那个男孩也没活多久，异端者的女巫进城时，他被飞龙叼走了。”  
伊利亚斯配合地惊叫一声。  
“人在不幸的时候坏运气总是接二连三。”男人站起身，在窄小的客厅里踱了几步，“你想知道奇里奥瓦宅邸被烧的事情么？”这个高个子的精灵转过头，滑落的碎发里露出额头上一道疤痕。  
人类茫然地点了点头。  
“骑兵突破了外围的墙壁，从花园一直冲进来。奇里奥瓦子爵站在窗口，看着他们。他的妻子被勒死在沙龙的软床上，她曾躺在那里招待画家和吟游诗人。子爵从窗口射出弩箭，士兵回击，然后火焰从他身后窜起老高，而他，胸口淌着血，沿着窗口慢慢滑倒在地上。”  
好奇的炼金术士吸了一口气，“你在那！”  
他猛地跳起身，而精灵男人比他更快一步。宽大的手掌轻松地扼住他的脖颈，把他从椅子上提了起来。贝母镶嵌的瓷杯砸在头的一侧，碎瓷和他还来不及喝的温水飞溅在肩膀和脸颊上。他眼前霎时一片昏花。  
“而我认得你，镇压贵族叛乱的英雄，你跟爱菲勒维尔少爷是一伙的。”  
不。不。  
伊利亚斯在自己的大脑里尖叫，而后陷入了完全的黑暗。

Part 4  
卓尔抱着手臂，“你管得太多了，伊利亚斯。”他说，站在博物馆高耸的拱门前他显得更加小了，“回你的小窝里去，别伸着鼻子到处嗅。”  
伊利亚斯咧开嘴，“你不跟我去么，小塔？“  
卓尔回给他一个轻蔑地闷哼。  
“我还有事。我晚上就要出城。”他最终还是解释了，因为金发的年轻人期待地看着他，闪烁的蓝眼睛热切天真。他有那种讨人喜欢的特质，即使冷漠如卓尔有时候也难免对他宽容一点。  
炼金术士扶着眼镜大惊小怪：“你最近神神秘秘的，是不是在做什么危险的事啊？”  
“那个杂种说的？”卓尔邪恶地一笑，“我告诉你，你就得入伙。”  
人类叹了口气，诚心实意地说：“你多加小心。”  
该多加小心的不是塔伦·法厄。卓尔一向谨慎多疑，身手灵敏，就算一个人留在叛乱时期的皇都里也毫发无损（基本上），应该小心的是伊利亚斯自己，一个笨手笨脚、眼神不好、还好奇心过剩的蠢男孩——运气总在最关键的时候背他而去。  
醒来的时候疼痛和复杂纷乱的念头接踵而来，一时间伊利亚斯有点难以分辨究竟是外伤还是内忧让他恶心得想吐了。他眯缝着眼试图打量周围的环境，立刻就被靠近的精灵的脸吓了一跳。  
“你醒了。”男人欣慰地说，“我还怕你醒不过来，我有事要问你。”  
他认出了男人脸上的伤疤，也认出了房间的样式。他仍在那个他从卓尔手里拿到地址、前来探访的房间，四面的石壁裸露着，因为年深日久，砖块的边角已经腐蚀磨损，简陋的家具也已经不成样子——这房间太空旷、太破旧了，炼金术士很奇怪自己一开始没有意识到这一点。  
“不管你想做什么，我觉得你有点误会。”他呻吟着、虚弱地说，有点徒劳，他自己也清楚，但还有什么别的办法呢，他感觉自己的手在身后被捆住了，脊梁骨被手臂硌得生疼。阿格拉曾经半开玩笑地教他怎么避免被捆得过紧，又该如何挣脱绳索，半精灵的双手灵活而有力，每每用奇迹般的一扭便脱开束缚。伊利亚斯试探着动了动手指，又沮丧地放弃了，细绳从手腕一直捆到上臂，勒进肉里，大概就像准备送进熏炉的肘子那样。荒唐的念头再次奔涌而来，他觉得自己的脑袋一定被打坏了某个地方，否则他应该能控制住自己的舌头，不要继续冒出那些废话来。  
他说：“我明白了。”  
他努力仰起头寻找男人的位置，他的眼镜歪在一旁，男人在扭曲的、倒立的视界里晃动。他看得到他身上那件条纹马甲，最下面的扣子丢了一颗，每次他抬起手臂，伊利亚斯就能看到开线的侧襟上那个破口，像只黑洞洞的小嘴，一无所知地咧着嘴笑。  
“你早就被解雇了。那时候你不应该在奇里奥瓦的府邸里，你在那里是想趁乱偷点东西……不，或许是这样，”他不知道为什么自己说得飞快，“是这样，奇里奥瓦家的防御确实一时阻止了骑兵，是你告诉士兵们如何进入花园，为的是可以浑水摸鱼，兴许，杀了子爵的人也是你。”  
男人愤怒地吼叫了一声。  
在一阵毫不真实的腾空感之后，伊利亚斯才意识到他被对方连同捆着他的躺椅一同踢进了角落，这下子疼的就不仅仅是他的头了。“哦，天呐。”他后知后觉地咕哝了一句，“救命啊。”

Part 5  
“他想要什么？！”男人吼叫，“这是他的想法对不对？他想要复仇，他以为是我杀了子爵，所以他把你派来——别否认，有人看到过你们，在镇灵碑，那个地方，你们以为没有人会去那个地方，所以躲在那里密谋？我告诉你，那些该死的贵族怎么从家里被拖出来，就是怎么被拖上刑场的，他们越光鲜，死得就越让人开心，收殓尸体简直是场盛宴……”  
“……因为可以抢夺死人的遗物。”  
作为在利姆萨·罗敏撒的码头区挂起小小招牌的密医，伊利亚斯见过的血腥场面远比人们以为他曾见识过的要多，残肢骸骨无法撼动他的神经，肮脏的小故事也不行，但是这次，他真切地感到有些恶心了。“你的意思是，”他低喃，“有人为了珠宝挖开了坟墓？”  
“我的朋友找到了一对金手镯。”  
伊利亚斯苦笑，他蹭着墙壁，想要支撑起自己的上半身，但失败了。被捆缚良久的双手渐渐发凉。这不是个好兆头。他想，他得拖延点时间，兴许塔伦从城外回来的时候能想起来他失去联络的朋友……或者阿格拉，他知道走私贩子在城里，只是不太确定他在什么地方罢了。  
脏污蒙尘的窗户外天空阴沉灰暗。天是黑的，但他不确定这意味着夜色已深，还是另一场暴雪的降临——如果曾经人们期盼过随着正教统治的倒台会让哈罗妮的惩戒、这场冰雪之灾随之消弭，那么他们失望了。今日冷得更胜于昨日，那大概是四季仍在轮替的一点征兆。  
密医叹了口气，“你认为他想要什么。”  
“你现在承认了？”  
男人冷笑一声，“你终于承认了。告诉你，我可不会坐以待毙，他别想碰我一根指头！他根本没那么在乎不是么？老爷在典礼上看到了他，那时候四大名门被抓了个干净，到处人心惶惶，因为不少人传说议会要把贵族们一网打尽，那些服侍他们的人也要抓，因为这样匍匐在蛀虫脚下的垃圾不配活在新世界里。不少人吓跑了，但是子爵看到了小少爷，站在议长身旁，最重要的右手边。他坚信小少爷会保护家里，虽然他从军队逃走了，子爵曾经发誓再也不承认他是自己的血脉，他甚至悄悄派人调查那些年——就是小少爷出生那些年和子爵夫人来往过的修士——这样的事也不少。直到骑兵冲进花园的最后一刻，他还幻想赦免令。”  
“听起来，你为他感到悲伤。”  
男人怔了片刻。“你错了。”他缓缓地说，“我不觉得悲伤，我只是认为他应该知道，他的两个儿子都不正常。他开除我因为他儿子告诉他我偷了他的钱袋，而我告诉他——我终于有机会告诉他，他的儿子们在花园里玩彼此的老二，他有两个儿子，两个恶心恶毒的变态。”  
金发的人类青年大叫起来：“等等，我并不想听这段剧情。”  
“为什么？”男人问，“你一开始就在问的。”  
“但我知道哪些事情知道得太多会要命啊。”  
男人注视着他。  
“爱菲勒维尔少爷知道这里么？”他问。这是个不怀好意的问题，伊利亚斯不知道“知道”和“不知道”哪一个是更安全的回答——也许都不是，他注意到男人的眼神里闪烁的凶光。他看起来已经打定了主意，而这个主意医生知道自己绝不会喜欢。“那个……”他挣扎着，厚镜片下的脑瓜子飞快地运转，他得找出什么话来，因为男人的目光已经在四周逡巡，多半是想找个趁手的家伙。  
有人替他回答了。  
“不幸的是，爱菲勒维尔知道。”  
风卷着门扉轰然撞到墙上，木板门颤巍巍地抖了抖。雪花擦过人的两侧卷进房间，裹着那件长而厚重的羊毛斗篷飞起来，遮住了年轻精灵的脸。  
他有漂亮的金发，在微弱的烛光里熠熠生辉。  
“很不幸，他知道。”他重复。

Part 6  
“上面有血。”卓尔指出。  
他翘着脚坐在桌子上，膝盖之间摊着一本小册子，上面记录了研究员告诉他的关于书籍分类的信息，但那显然帮不到他什么，伊利亚斯进来的时候他正发愁地举着两本书，试图找出它们之间的关系。  
“嵌金技术在第六星历中晚期才流行起来的，教皇伊诺菲诺二世时期。”他向他手里瞥了一眼，“这个我不知道，毛皮封面——也许你可以问一问研究员，应该蛮少见的。”  
“他们告诉我放在不知道的盒子里。”卓尔无趣地叹了口气。  
伊利亚斯在他身边坐下，“我来还东西。”他从袖子里拽出皱巴巴的信封，丢进卓尔怀里。  
“你干了什么？”  
“不是我干的。”金发的医生挺起胸膛，强辩说，“是意外。”  
卓尔嫌弃地对他翻了个白眼。  
——真的是意外。  
人类想要如此辩解，或者至少，弄脏了借来的信件确实是个意外。精灵手上沾了血，他拿起信来读的时候那些血又沾到了信封上，就是这样一个故事。  
“这是父亲的字。”爱菲勒维尔只说了这么一句话。  
他一张张翻过那些信，伊利亚斯知道上面写了什么，书记官称赞子爵的虔诚信仰，提起他死于意外的长子，他惋惜年纪轻轻即失去生命的战士，强调他的骑士爵位是来自教皇的封授，而非某位大领主的馈赠。肮脏的交易掩藏在华美的言辞之下，一如血腥屠杀被装点成正直与义愤之举，奠基新共和国的里程碑。  
一切都是为了大义。  
伊利亚斯瑟瑟地站在一旁，他找回了自己的眼镜，男人踢打他的时候眼镜飞出去，摔坏了镜架，圆镜片歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，有点狼狈，但好歹现在被捆在地上的人不是他了。密医低头看了看精灵男人，他脸上新添的伤口横过额头，血狰狞了他的脸。  
冷风从敞开的门吹进来，但那不是让他发抖的唯一原因。  
“你不应该在那里，波比勒先生。如果我没有记错的话，父亲解雇你已经……”他扳着手指数了数，“快要二十年了。”  
“你弄错了，小少爷。”男人躺在地上，他的视线一刻也不曾从他曾侍奉的那个家族的后裔脸上移开，“是你哥哥用斧子威胁我，强迫我辞职。”  
他干笑，“因为我知道了不该知道的事。”  
“他太操心了。”爱菲勒维尔抓了抓耳尖，吁了一口气，“他要不是疯的，就该明白你不可能说出去。说给谁呢？这种事想一想都是罪过，要上审判所的。”  
“而这就是你协助神殿骑士团闯进我家的理由？”  
金发的精灵摇了摇头。他有双浅碧色的眼，不像森林或草原，而是更鲜明也更脆弱的东西，可以叮叮当当地敲打粉碎，又或许从一开始就是一把粉末捏合而成，透出多彩而复杂的光晕。“不，我看过那份名单，老板那里有一份。奇里奥瓦家没有参与暴乱，根本没有价值。奇里奥瓦家不过是一个断绝子嗣、等待着没落的下等家族，他们看不上它。”  
伊利亚斯咳了一声。  
“这个我可以解释。”他想起那个雪夜，爱菲勒维尔站在纪念碑前低垂的脸，雪花沾在他的睫毛上闪闪发亮。  
“你知道博雷尔议长曾经在神殿骑士团附近遭到刺杀？他们想要再来一次。”

Part 7  
“他们烧了房子。”  
精灵说，那不是城里太繁华的地方，远不及福尔唐和泽梅尔的旧宅邸，现在前者被用作皇都防卫军指挥所，而后者被征用来作为议会行政官员的办公机构，他们在教皇厅里议事，散会的人流总是沿着长街走过。  
而这里——  
房屋绵延向裸露的外墙，还残留着火焰熏黑的痕迹。山谷的风从倒塌的石壁间吹来，但雪已经黏结冻实了，只扬弃些粉碎光片似的尘土来。  
伊利亚斯扶着镜片，干巴巴地应了一声。  
精灵向他转过脸来，“我救了你一命呢。”他微笑，仿佛若无其事，他所站的这个地方并不是他离开多年、被焚烧殆尽的家乡的大门口，伊利亚斯瞥见雪堆里插着的半块铁牌——“奇里奥瓦，奔流江的鱼鹰……”后面是模糊的数字和字符，密医猜测那是封爵的时间和事迹，他在不止一家的贵族废屋外看到类似的东西，有一阵伊修加德大博物馆雇请冒险者收集被废弃的标牌，但很快他们意识到需要花钱的地方太多，而经费寥寥无几。  
“你杀了他。”  
“他想杀了你啊。”精灵委屈地控诉，“你看，”他伸出一根洁白的手指，点了点人类额角的伤痕，那里肿得厉害，淤血把皮肤涨得发亮，“看起来就很疼，我觉得你这个人运气不是太好，要不要找个更安稳的活来干？”  
“多谢吉言。”  
密医咕哝着，愤愤地躲开他的手。爱菲勒维尔轻轻笑了，“你恨我们，为什么？”  
“别自作多情了。”  
人类转过身，他忍不住要猜测花园里种植的阿泽玛玫瑰有多少品种，通往正屋的石子路他们会种植冬青么？灵灾之前的库尔扎斯地区是四季分明的广袤山林，有绵延的群山和足以埋过头顶的牧草，那些精灵高大、温顺，他们是虔诚的信徒，也是窝藏着古怪梦想的好主顾。伊利亚斯想，他想起那个男孩来，伊森·格莱恩，他记得那个名字，记得他的绿眼睛和棕色的头发，男孩笑容腼腆，小心翼翼躬着身，他声音柔滑绵软，像流浪的羊脂。  
他看起来绝不像变态绑架犯。  
“我很奇怪你不知道。”他对精灵说，“议长遇刺时你的老板正在旁边。”  
“老板的产业并不局限在伊修加德，总有些工作需要去完成。”爱菲勒维尔垂了眼，“这么说来，议长没事？”  
“轻伤。行凶者是 圣冈里奥尔的学生，在全城搜捕之前逃走了。后来调查得知，他们打算在议长受伤的同时炸毁议会办公室，一举歼灭所有共和派，这个他们……“  
“囊括了所有其他贵族。”  
“那天晚上民兵闯入上议院几名议员家里，泽梅尔的姻亲，福尔唐的旁系，他们正谈论该如何在新共和国掌握权力，‘在四大家族之后’。双方动了手，死了几个人，其中有希尔达小姐在云雾街时候的朋友。民兵在他们家里找到了名单——你看，又是名单，我总是不明白为什么在这个时候总会出现名单这么蠢的东西，就仿佛是为了等待被发现而设计的。然后你都知道了。”密医缩起肩头。雪虽然停了，遥远的星空仍然是一片漆黑。  
绿眼睛的精灵静静俯视着他，男人有白净的脸孔和略浅的金发，像尊精雕细琢的塑像。  
“所以你看，如果说有人恨你们，那还真是数不胜数呢。”

Part 8  
伊利亚斯把毯子裹在身上，卓尔对他嗤之以鼻。  
“我差点就死了。”人类抱怨着，把茶杯举到唇边，草药鲜香暖人，他啜了一口，满意地叹了口气。“两天三夜呢，那家伙居然就把我扔在地上躺了一宿，哎哟我的老腰。”  
塔伦又对他哼了一声。  
“那是你自找的，谁叫你多管闲事。”他说，背对密医扯掉皮甲和衬衣，伊利亚斯注意到他背上的纱布，绷带是新换上的，洁白的布料上隐隐渗出血迹和暗黄色的体液。是烧伤？术士眯起眼，或者是他更熟悉的那种……魔法的伤痕？上一次他们分手时塔伦还完好无损。  
“谁帮你裹的绷带，可真难看，要我帮你处理么？”  
卓尔翻了个白眼，“这是免费的。”  
“你伤了我的心，我总是给你打折的。”术士笑嘻嘻地蜷起腿，适合精灵身材的长沙发不管是对人类还是卓尔而言都宽大得过分，丝绒包面磨蹭着他的手腕，感觉柔软得并不真实。他看着塔伦抱起毯子，被牵动背后的伤口时小个子低低嘶了一声，强忍着没有松手。  
“所以，成功了么？”  
“那个杂种还是告诉你了？”卓尔不屑，“他就没告诉你我拿钱办事，自然要办完才回来。”  
金发的术士笑眯眯地点头，“你真厉害。”他表扬，“那你搞清楚了么？谁派他去刺杀议长？”  
塔伦安静地看着他，红眼睛在昏暗的烛光下微微闪烁。“这也是那个狗杂种说的？”他细声细气地问，但伊利亚斯突然意识到盗贼语气中潜藏的危险，他记起闪亮的匕首，刃尖短而纤细，仿佛只有一根手指那么长，但倒刺和血槽让它成为危险的凶器。  
他禁不住打了个寒颤。  
那老实、小心、殷勤的男孩。他几乎相信了，只差一点，他就要帮他把他的爱人带出皇都。“她的腿都打烂了。”医生的助手说，他喝了不少，有点眩晕，已经把眼前初见的陌生人当作亲密的好朋友了，“两边膝盖骨。以后的冬天对她来说都会很难熬。”  
他以为他是受害者。多好啊，那么甜蜜的爱情故事，适合高墙、铁栏、森严的等级和神圣的囚禁，人们会轻易相信。他看起来无害，作风正直，一心为他人着想。  
他刚受到囚禁折磨，又险遭毒手。  
民众会喜欢的。  
“那不是我的问题。”卓尔贴着他低语，他的手指冰凉纤细，轻轻触在人类脸上，沿着青年尚未消去柔润的脸颊向下滑，“这也不是你的问题，那么想知道的话你应该去问你的新朋友。问问那个小蜘蛛，他有多了解他的老板，又有多了解伊修加德的那位明日之星？”  
他勾起手指，模仿蜘蛛的脚爪动了动，撇出一点笑意来。  
“我们要去利姆萨·罗敏萨。”他吹灭了油灯。  
——我有个哥哥。  
“说到仇恨我可不陌生。我的哥哥从我出生那一刻起就恨我，父亲形容我是‘渎神的败类‘，要我自己说，还是‘没头脑的贱狗’更好。是这个国家让他们变成那样无趣的人，他们活得太痛苦了，除了憎恨之外他们一无所有。”金发的精灵咯咯笑，“所以我决定，我不要去憎恨任何人，我要自由，我要快乐，我不要那些复杂的、乱七八糟的想法，那太无聊了。”  
“可是，没有那种事啊。”  
伊利亚斯在寒风里叹了口气，“不去恨是毫无意义的，就像不去爱一样。”  
精灵对他摇头。  
“我就是不能。”

\- 2018/8/31完 -


End file.
